This invention relates generally to coin operated bulk vending machines of the type commonly encountered for dispensing gum, candy, toys or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to bulk vending machines of the type commonly known as the Northwestern Corporation Model 60, and machines similar thereto marketed by others in the bulk vending industry. The prior vending machines such as the Model 60 generally comprise a base which supports a hollow case which in turn supports a merchandise container resting on the upper part of the case. The case houses a coin operated mechanism which controls the receipt of coins for the dispensed product, and controls the dispensing of the product following receipt of sufficient coinage. A fixed elongated rod extending upwards from the base of the vending machine through the hollow case and thence through the merchandise container and the top cover for the merchandise container, secures the components together. The rod is typically provided with a lock member associated with the top cover that screws onto the upper end of the rod and, when tightened, and the key removed, secures the base, the case and the merchandise container in a tight, secure, vending machine assembly.
In such prior vending machines rotation of the rotary coin mechanism handle, positioned at the front of the case, would activate the rotary product dispensing wheel in the merchandise container and deposit the coin that permitted the actuation, in the bottom of the base. In some vending machines, such as the Model 60 above noted, the coins are deposited loosely into the base of the machine and are scooped manually from their position in the base. When the change was to be removed, the locking retainer was unlocked and the combined case and merchandise container were moved upwardly by the operator, exposing the front of the base containing the change. The change was then manually removed from the base by scooping it with the hand. In most situations the base was rigidly secured to a mounting bracket, either as a single machine or oftentimes as one of a large group of machines rigidly fixed together. As a practical matter, it was very difficult to collect the coinage in the manner described above, because a single operator is faced with picking up the combined case and container unit with one hand while scooping coinage from the base member with the other hand. This problem was addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,858 where a structure was described that provided for pivotal motion of the combined case and merchandise container, when in the uppermost position. There, the base and case unit were constructed to permit such a rotation about, essentially, the vertical center axis of the machine, and then resting the combined case and merchandise container unit on rails that formed a part of the base unit. However, this remedy does not work in situations where a plurality of vending machines are mounted side by side on fixed basis, or in other situations where the machine is positioned in close quarters. In such cases, there simply is not enough room to permit the rotation of the case and container elements relative to the base.
Other prior art devices provided no separately accessible coin box and required complete disassembly of the case and merchandise container in order to service the vending machine.
The present invention provides a bulk vending structure that allows vertical movement of the case and container, combined with a very slight forward movement thereof that does not require more side-to-side space than an unmodified type 60 machine, but does provide access to a separate, easily accessible coin box in the base.
Further, as a result of a reconfiguration of a separable coin box positioned in the base, the lifting and resting of the case and merchandise container without turning, provides for simple access to the coin box so that the coin box may be physically removed from the frame without difficulty or, alternatively, the operator can remove coins from the coin box while it is resting in the base. Reconfiguration and rearrangement of the assembly rod through an off center position in the base has provided a coin box of maximum foot print and hence maximum capacity.
The resulting vending machine has proven to be substantially more efficient than anything known in the prior art.